Fairy's meet Supernatural
by Killerix562
Summary: It's going to be one hell of a ride once Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley get sent to an alternate universe. To be more precise, they get sent to Magonlia Town, where they run into Lucy Heartfilia, who is willing to help them out. How will two hunters, an angel, and a demon adapt to this place, especially when everything revolves around magic? Supernatural x Reader x Fairy Tail
1. Introduction

Do you know what I think about this world? How I feel in this place?

I think what's wrong with this world; no one says what they feel, they always hold it in. They're sad, but they don't cry, they're angry but they don't scream. 'Cause if they do, they feel ashamed and that's the worst feeling in the world.

So everyone walks with their head hang low. And I think to myself, I can end it all here. All the suffering, the pain, the loneliness, I can end it all. I can swallow all the pills I want with a bottle of beer to wash it all down. But then I realize that maybe, just maybe, someone is out there holding their hand out to me, just waiting for me to grip on to their hand ready to pull me out of this darkness.

So in the meantime I'll wait here. With my head held high, because no one sees how beautiful the sky really is...

 **My name is {Y/N} {L/N} and this is the beginning of something new.**


	2. Off You Go! Let's Go Meet Some Faries!

_There's this legend. A legend about a forgotten prophecy, a promise, and a key. It all started with a king. Once, long before enchantment was eclipsed by doubt, an anxious and desperate king awaited the birth of his first child._

 _As it was written, the king's eldest would inherit the kingdom, but only if the child was a son. If the first born was a daughter, the monarchy would someday pass to the king's younger brother, his most ardent rival._

 _Alas, the queen delivered a boy. But the king was devious. His child had eyes of chocolate, a black ring around it, and for the pupil a deep shade of black. His eyes did not hold any human features, but one of an animal. Moments after the birth, the king whisked the infant away and ordered the loyal midwife to take it deep into the forest, where magical creatures and animals lived, and leave it for the animals. He forbade the midwife to speak of it ever again. Then the king told his wife, and his subjects that the baby had not survived the birth._

 _The kindhearted midwife hiked up the hill, over the hill, across the river, and finally into the woods. She made her way through, avoiding all branches, stepping over logs, as she sang soft lullabies to the wide-eyed infant. And when the midwife stopped singing, the baby wailed. And again the midwife obliged, humming and singing until she reached her destination, a tumbledown cottage that belonged to someone she knew, a man who was banished from the town._

 _"_ _Please won't you take this child?" begged the midwife. "You already have cows that give you milk, maybe one day he will milk them for you." The man pondered on the idea before he spoke. "I suppose," said the man. "I will call him Eins"_

 _The midwife thought it was cruel to name the baby a number instead of a name. But she knew it was a better fate than becoming breakfast for the bears. She kissed the small child on the forehead and whispered the one gift she could bestow- a prophecy:_

 ** _"_** ** _Your fate is not yet sealed._**

 ** _Even in the darkest night, a star will shine,_**

 ** _A bell will chime, a path will be revealed."_**

 _She spat at the ground to seal the fortune, left the child with the man, and fled._

 _Within two years, the queen delivered another son. The son bore the eyes of a light shade of green, and black slits, again eyes of an animal. The king gave the same instructions to the midwife, who stole to the forest, singing all the way, for this baby, too, would be consoled only with song. At the cottage, the midwife begged the man again. "Won't you take this child? Someday he might gather wood for you."_

 _"_ _I suppose," said the man. "I will call him Zwei." Another number for a name! It seemed a false start. But still, a far better fate than becoming lunch for the fox's. The midwife kissed the baby and whispered the prophecy again:_

 ** _"_** ** _Your fate is not yet sealed._**

 ** _Even in the darkest night, a star will shine,_**

 ** _A bell will chime, a path will be revealed."_**

 _She spat at the ground to seal the fortune, left the child with the man, and fled._

 _Two years passed and yet another baby boy was born again. This boy had round hazel eyes, and a small black pupil, yet another that resembled an animal. Three sons one after another! The king repeated the same instructions. And the midwife dutifully traipsed into the forest, serenading all the while, for the infant's only solace, like his brothers, was a melody._

 _When the midwife reached the cottage, she implored the man to keep this baby too. "Someday he might stoke the fire for you" "I suppose," said the man. "I will call him Drei." Again with a number being a name. But it was a far better fate than being dinner for the lions. The midwife kissed the baby and whispered the prophecy:_

 ** _"_** ** _Your fate is not yet sealed._**

 ** _Even in the darkest time, a star will shine,_**

 ** _A bell will chime, a path will be revealed."_**

 _She spat at the ground to seal the fortune, left the baby with the man, and fled._

 _Two years passed and the queen gave birth to a girl. And the king was not satisfied. To begin with, the child was a girl, and the king had wished for a boy. Secondly, just like her brothers, the young girl had eyes of dark misty grey, a black dark slit that blended nicely with the grey. The only thing that resembled to a human, was her {H/C} hair. And again the king gave the same set of instructions to the midwife, who made her way to the forest, singing along the way, for this baby only had a song to keep her calm. At the cottage, the midwife begged the man for another time. "Please, won't you take this baby? Maybe one day she shall keep your cottage clean."_

 _"_ _I suppose," Said the man. "I will call her Vier. Thus I would know who was first, second, third, and fourth." The man said while holding four fingers up, counting them off one by one. "Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier."_

 _Again the midwife foresaw a bleak life ahead for the four nameless children. Yet one far better than becoming dessert for the dragons. And she would have her brothers for companions. Eins, Zwei, and Drei, who were already in service to the man and toting small bundles of kindling, rushed to the midwife's side to meet their sister._

 _The midwife looked from the man's hovel to the dirty, uncombed children, already cooing at the infant in her arms. She kissed the baby and whispered:_

 ** _"_** ** _Your fate is not yet sealed,_**

 ** _Even in the darkest time, a star will shine,_**

 ** _A bell will chime, a path will be revealed."_**

 _She spat at the ground to secure the fortune, left the child with the man, and fled._

 _At last, a month past a year later, the queen delivered a healthy looking boy. The king happily proclaimed that his first child had been born – a son! Throughout the kingdom, church bells rang in celebration for the heir to the throne, who would one day be king._

It was raining hard that night, thunder could be heard a mile away, the Winchester brothers and the angel had a chance to take a break. It was a rare time where the brothers can have a day off, if they were lucky enough, maybe even two. Sam, who was currently on his laptop, was searching for any possible case. As for Dean, he was lounging around sharpening his knives. And the fallen angel, Castiel, was sitting in one of the seats reading through a book, randomly picked off the shelf. They all sat in silence until Sam shut his laptop with a sigh.

"Find anything Sammy?" Dean asked as he continued to sharpen his blades.

Sam stands from his seat making the chair slide against the floor creating a screeching noise.

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing out there for us to solve" Sam replies to Dean as he makes his way to his brother.

"Are you sure there's nothing to be solved?"

"I'm sure Dean, there was a few cases but it didn't seem like our thing."

Dean lets out a low hum, as he stops sharpening his blades and sets them down.

"Perhaps you two can relax, as you humans might say, take the day off?" Castiel inquired. Dean opened his mouth to reply, but the lights started to flicker on and off, the alarm in the bunker went off, and the room started shaking uncontrollably. Castiel quickly stood up looking around the room waiting for something to happen. Dean and Sam quickly took hold of one of the blades that Dean had recently sharpened. All three stood on guard as they moved to the dungeon. Upon entering the room, Sam and Dean picked up the pace as they move to the shelves and open them wide, to see the king of hell sitting in the middle chained up.

"Hello boys. I see you guys are in a pinch." Crowley mocked. Dean made his way closer to Crowley.

"Funny, real funny. But, if you haven't noticed yet, you're also in trouble if we don't find out what the hell is going on!" Dean shouted at Crowley. Sam deciding to take part into the conversation, spoke. "So if you don't tell us what going on, we all can be in real big danger."

Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but it was far too late, the whole room lit up in a bright golden light whisking the four men along with it. Once the golden light died down no one was left in the room.

It was loud. The sounds of people walking and talking filled the ears of the four men. Castiel, who was at the bottom of the dog pile was the first to wake up. He groaned in pain and discomfort, for Crowley, Dean, and Sam were on top of him. He looked around and found that they were in a small narrow alley. Castiel heard Dean grumble and curse under his breath.

"Sammy get off of me!" Dean yelled followed by a loud 'thump'

"Ow!" Sam yelled out in pain.

"I can use some help over here" Castiel said to the two Winchester's

Dean walked over to Cas and pushed Crowley off of him, while Sam helped him up. Castiel brushed off the dirt from his trench coat and from his suit, after doing so he turned around and looked down towards Crowley.

"Crowley, get up. We have to figure out where we are." Castiel stated. Crowley struggled to get up because he still had the handcuffs around his wrists, but he managed. Sam slightly stepped out from the alley and took a look around. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary for him, besides the area he was not familiar with. He walked back to the group and informed them of what he saw.

"Nothing too much out of the ordinary, people walking around, shops here and there, we seem to fit right in. I did happen to hear something though, it seemed to be the main topic. People were talking about the group that disappeared seven years ago had finally returned. They called them 'Fairy Tale' or something like that."

"So now there's fairies roaming around, or something?" Dean asked confused. Sam in reply only shrugged.

"I think it is best if we look for those 'Fairy Tale' people, maybe they can help us?" Inquired Cas.

"Well if we're going to look for these so called 'fairy's' perhaps you should release me from these chains." Crowley said as he brought his hands higher indicating he wanted to be released.

"Oh no, we'll just drape something over your hands, like we're going to let **_you_** lose" Dean stated as he took off his jacket and through it over Crowley's hands, making it look like as if he were simply carrying a jacket.

And so the group stepped out of the alley and walked around with no direction in mind. They all complained to each other debating whether to ask for directions or find the so called "Fairy Tale' group themselves. That is until Dean had pushed Sam who had bumped into a girl with blond hair, slightly revealing clothes, and a pink mark on her right hand.

"Ow!"

 **Lucy's POV**

I was walking into town heading over to the guild seeing I had nothing to do, until suddenly a man had bumped into me and I fell with a 'thud',

"Ow! That really hurt" I said as I brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry mam, I wasn't looking where I was going" The man said as he put a hand out for me. I took his hand in mine as he pulled me up with force. I dusted any dirt visible on my clothes and shook my head.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I said with a small smile on my face. I looked toward the group of guys getting a vibe hat they weren't from around these parts of Mongolia. "You guys don't seem to be from around these parts, do guys need help?"

I waited for an answer seeing as two of the men were debating whether to ask or not, finally making up their mind they asked for simple directions. "Uh, yea sorry to bother you but can you tell us where 'Fairy Tale' is?" The guy in the trench coat asked. I blinked in surprise.

 _'_ _I was sure no one likes Fairy Tail anymore'_ I couldn't help but a let a smile grace my lips, I felt my cheeks flare up, and was sure my eyes were twinkling. "Fairy Tail! I can do much more than give you directions, I can take you there! After all, what kind of person would I be if I couldn't take some people over to the guild I joined?!" I said in a cheerful voice as I grabbed the guy in the trench coat by the arm, and proceeded to drag him to Fairy Tail. "Let's go! This way, this way!"

 **Time Skip~**

As the group of five made their way to the Fairy Tail guild, a comfortable atmosphere lingered around them, until Lucy spoke up, that is. "You know, I can't help but wonder why you guys are interested in Fairy Tail," Lucy spoke with a soft yet sad smile "For a second I thought you guys would get help from Sabertooth, because you know, their number one now." Lucy chuckled softly.

"Realy? I mean you guys are the main topic going around?" Dean spoke up

"Well, of course we are, we just came back after 7 years."

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly happened to go guys?" Sam questioned

Lucy's face dropped a visible frown on her face, and her gaze casted to the ground.

"We were on Tenrou Island getting ready for the S-class trials, until Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon, king of all dragons showed up. He brought destruction upon is all. Sensing the destructive capabilities the Black Dragon possess, Makarov our guild master, entered Giant Mode, attempting to hold the dragon at bay to allow us to escape. So we all ran to the boats, dragging others who refused to let our master fight by himself. But after some time Natsu ran back to save our master, refusing to leave him alone to fight. Before Acnologia could take masters life, Natsu latched onto Acnologia, preventing the killing blow. Despite Acnologia's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, he remained latched onto the Black Dragon's scales, demanding that he leaves our master alone. The rest of us members of Fairy Tail return and lend a helping hand, led by Erza. We all combine our powers to rid the dragon from the island. But the Black Dragon flies into the air, and then proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon Roar.

We were all done for! There's was no way we could have survived, especially if the attack came from a real dragon!" Lucy's voice quivered with fear, as she remembered the size of the dragon who almost took their lives. "But the spirit of the First Master of Fairy Tail, casted a spell that allowed us to survive. But this had us sleeping for seven years and not age, until our friends came and found us, thus leading us back here." Lucy finished explaining to the group as she stopped walking and looked up. It was silent for a while, the brothers looked at each other for a moment before focusing their attention back to Lucy, Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy had announced that they had arrived.

"Well we're here! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy beamed with joy as she proceeded to open the large doors to Fairy Tail. She walked inside as she greeted her fellow guild members, the four men followed close behind her.

"Sorry if you guys expected something more of our guild, but after seven years, and another guild demanding pay, well you can see where that leads to." Lucy proceeded to speak as she made her way towards the bar.

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley looked around the guild seeing many people bandaged up, drinking, and talking away. They stopped walking when Lucy stopped to talk to a woman with long white hair, who was cleaning a glass cup with a white cloth.

"Ara! Lucy! What can I do for you?" Mirajane asked with a cheerful voice and a closed eye smile on her face.

"Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure thing"

Lucy turned around facing the four men. "Do you guys want anything? Lucy asked as she motioned them to sit at the bar stools.

"I'll take a beer please" Dean said with a raised finger, as he took a seat between his brother and Cas.

"I will to" Sam said as he pointed to himself.

"I'll take a Craig." Crowley said

Castiel kept quiet still looking around the run down guild.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane said as she walked to the storage room to get the needed stuff.

Lucy spun in her seat to face the people beside her.

"So do you guys need help on something? I mean that's why you guys came here right? To get help?"

Mirajane came back with the provided drinks, and placed them in front of them.

"There you go! One strawberry milkshake, two beers, and a Craig, it's at least thirty years old, hope you don't mind, and it's on the house! In honor of the returned Fairy Tail members!" Mirajane said as she walked away to take another order. Lucy took a sip of her shake and focused her attention back on the group. Sam turned towards the blond headed girl and debated on telling her the truth, considering the girl mentioned stuff about magic, dragons, and what not. But the harsh glare that Dean sent him said otherwise, so Sam made up a lie on the spot.

"Umm we were actually wondering if we could know more about the guild, you know? Like what you guys do around here."

Lucy pondered on the question and was about to answer until someone beat her to it.

"Well if you people want to know so badly, I think this guild throws way too many parties, I mean come on this has been going on for three days now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if this seemed rushed but I wanted the first chapter up, I promise the following chapters will include Dean, Sam, Castile, and Crowley to get more involved and have more time to get to know everybody and what not. Hope you'll stick with me until the next chapter!


End file.
